Life Goes On
by Tinkerbell81
Summary: Post War: Draco Malfoy has spent the last few years since the end of the war trying to figure out who he is and what he believes.  What happens when he comes across Hermione Granger in Sydney Australia?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter :(

This story is set post war, and is not compatible with the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows.

**Life Goes On**

**Chapter 1 - Draco's Story**

Draco Malfoy sat looking out of the window at the view that was now home. Of all the ways his life could have turned out, this was not what he or his family had ever had in mind, yet he was happy, and he loved it.

He remembered how growing up, all he knew was pureblood and death eater propaganda and how his life was written for him on the day he was born. He was born to be a death eater, to follow his chosen path and live up to the Malfoy name.

He remembered the beating, the curses, and the constant tales of what he was to believe. He remembered the one time he questioned his father, and the crucio curse he received in return. He was 6. The memory still made him shudder as he remembered the pain.

He remembered the lecture he received on the eve of starting Hogwarts on what it meant to be a Malfoy, on how he should act, who he should talk to, and most importantly how he was to treat Harry Potter. He remembered the many lectures he received about Harry Potter, how he was the enemy, and how he was to make his life as hard as possible.

After the "incident" at the Department of Memories at the Ministry of Magic everything changed. Lucius Malfoy made a mistake, a mistake many expected him to pay for with his life, but he didn't. Instead his family paid. He remembered being told he was getting the dark mark and being made a death eater at only 17. It was an honour his father told him. He knew it wasn't, he knew it was all because of his father and the mistake he had made, and so did his mother. He could still remember her crying, arguing with his father, asking him to do anything he could, but he refused. If allowing Draco to become a death eater would get him back in the Dark Lord's good books, he would let it happen. Power was all that Lucius Malfoy cared about.

He remembered being given his task immediately after getting the dark mark, to kill Albus Dumbledore. He shuddered, again, as he remembered that year. It was the worst year of his life. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to. Yet he put his heart and soul into the task, for himself and his mother. He knew failure meant death for him, and he knew that would kill his mother. It was at this point that he realised just how evil Voldemort was, and just how delusional. Using him to get back at his father was an evil thing to do but it would have been much worse if his father actually cared about him. It was his mother that suffered.

He remembered her death, just after the war. His father had been sent to Azkaban and she also faced a trial. He remembered the statement from Harry Potter declaring that she lied to Voldemort during the final battle, which saved his life and led to the final conflict and his subsequent victory. This saved her from prison, he knew that, but she had been through so much, it was almost as if she just gave up.

Once she knew he was ok, and that he was safe, she died. He didn't blame her. In many ways he was relieved that she was free of all of the suffering and finally at peace.

After the war, he took some time out. He headed away from London, he wanted to be somewhere where no one knew anything about the war, who he was, what he'd done, or what his family stood for. He wanted some time to figure out who he was and what he believed.

He'd travelled to many different places around the world, learning about each of them, and learning more about himself. For once he could make decisions about what he wanted. It took some getting used to.

He had arrived in Sydney, Australia two years ago. He had spent many days exploring the city and its surrounding beaches.

He was currently sitting in the Teahouse at the Chinese Gardens. It was a place he had found on his first day, and he had come back as he found it the perfect place to think. He hadn't walked through the gardens when he entered, he headed straight to the Teahouse.

As he looked across the pond he saw a beautiful woman who took his breath away. He watched as she wandered around the garden, apparently as in awe of its beauty, as he was of her. He saw her stop and talk to a couple, also wandering about the garden, and then the trio moved out of his sight.

He knew she had to come through the Teahouse to leave, so he knew he would see her again, and a lot more close up. He sat waiting in anticipation for her to pass by him.

He was surprised when the woman arrived with the couple she had been talking to earlier. They sat at a table just along from him, so he had the perfect view. The man with them went to order, and it was at that point he saw the resemblance between the woman and the couple. They had to be related.

He looked at her more closely, glad he was wearing his dark sunglasses so that she couldn't see where he was looking. He was also grateful that she sat directly in his view, if he chose to look at the bridge over the pond, which was the direction in which he was currently looking. It was perfect he thought, as even if he was caught looking at her, he could always say he was admiring the view, which he most certainly was.

She had warm brown hair that seemed to have a natural wave, which was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a yellow sundress, that showed her curves, which he thought were perfect. As she pushed her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head, he gasped. He saw her beautiful big brown eyes, and immediately recognised her. It was Hermione Granger.

Luckily the man returned with their tea at the same time so no one heard his gasp. He sat there not being able to take his eyes off her, wondering if she realised he was there. Following the war he had cast a charm on his hair to make it more of a sandy blonde, than the white blonde it was. His skin now also had more of a natural colour than the pasty colour it was at school. He'd found it easier to be his own person now that he wasn't instantly recognisable as a Malfoy.

He went to pour another cup of tea, only to realise he had finished it. He stood, took his paper, and left. He needed time to think, and he could no longer do it there, as he was drawn to her, and she was consuming his thoughts.

Draco wandered around all day trying to figure out what to do. This was the first time he had met someone relating to his old life, his previous life. The life he had spent so long running from.

He knew Hermione didn't know who he was, or that he was there, and he could just move on with his life. He could keep running. But he was drawn to her. Did he want to keep running?

This was the question that had gone round and round in his head all day.

Draco headed back to his apartment, still totally unsure of what to do. Maybe it will make sense in the morning, he thought.

* * *

**AN: so this chapter is kind of setting the scene, pls stay with it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - To Move On or To Stay Still?**

The next morning Draco woke up after one of the most disrupted nights sleep he had had in a long time. Granger was all he could think about. What was she doing here? Why did he care? Was he ready to face the wizarding world again?

He'd hoped a good nights sleep would have cleared his mind. He'd hoped to wake up and get on with his life as if nothing had happened. It looked like this was something he was going to have to deal with.

"Damn" he said as he headed to the shower.

Draco dressed and headed out, maybe keeping busy would help. He headed down to the beach, thinking a run or a swim might help him clear his head.

He'd run from Bronte to Bondi and was now sitting on the beach reading a book. He had surprised himself but he had come to enjoy muggle literature. He was currently reading Stieg Larsson's "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo", which had been recommended to him by one of the guys he knew from his local coffee shop.

Deciding it was time to stretch his legs, Draco headed towards the ocean.

As he was heading back to his towel, Draco saw her again. She was lying not to far away from him in a turquoise bikini. She looked just as stunning as she had the day before.

Draco headed straight back to his towel, shaking his head. Was this fate? This was the second day in a row that he had seen her. Why now? All of the questions he had failed to answer the night before returned, only this time they seemed more urgent.

Draco sat down at his towel and tried to focus. He would just walk away, move on somewhere else and start again. He'd been doing it for years, and Sydney was the longest he had stayed in one place since the end of the war. Yet he couldn't move. He sat there watching her, wondering what had happened to her since the war, why she was in Sydney, and where was Weasel. Surely they would be married with a family by now, but she didn't appear to have any children with her, or Weasel for that matter.

As the afternoon went on Draco spent more time watching Hermione rather than reading his book. She also had a book that looked very well read, and hadn't appeared to see him.

Eventually she started to pack up, and Draco followed. He wasn't sure why but this time he did not want to walk away. Maybe talking to her would help, but how?

Hermione had headed into a cafe, but Draco kept walking. Would talking to her help? Would it make it worse? Did he have to tell her who he was? Would she figure it out?

Taking a deep breath, Draco turned around and headed back to the cafe he'd seen Hermione enter. Talking to her seemed like the only option, and he needed to do something.

As he entered he saw Hermione sitting at a table out the front, with a drink in front of her, reading the book she had been reading on the beach. He placed his order and looked around the cafe realising that the cafe was busy. He decided there was only one thing to do, taking another deep breath he headed towards her table.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked

"Um, no" Hermione answered, looking up from her book, and glancing around the cafe, seeing it was virtually full.

Draco smiled as he took a seat, "So Hermione how have you been?" he asked.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I know this chapter is shorted then the last one, but the next one will be longer, I promise, I'm just not totally happy with it at the moment :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Storytelling**

Hermione's head snapped up as such speed, that Draco was sure she must have broken it.

He smiled at her as she looked at him. She obviously didn't recognise him.

Hermione wasn't sure she had heard him correctly. She didn't know anyone here except her parents, yet he had said her name. She looked at him, trying to figure out if she could remember him, if he looked familiar, but there was nothing. She had no idea who this person was.

He was attractive so surely she would have remembered meeting him before.

"Sorry" she said "Do I know you?"

"Maybe I should have called you Granger" he smirked

Hermione looked at him and then it kind of clicked, "Malfoy?" she questioned uncertainly.

Draco smiled, "I prefer Draco"

"You, you've changed your appearance"

"Yeah, I felt like a change"

Hermione just looked at him, maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe he should have kept running.

He was debating leaving, when Hermione smiled at him and said "I heard about your mum. I'm sorry"

He looked at her, and he could see in her eyes that she meant it.

"Thanks, but she was dead already, my father saw to that. He destroyed her" He answered more honestly than either of them expected, and still with hint of bitterness.

Hermione looked a bit stunned and Draco again wondered what he was doing.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly

"Trying to figure out who I am I suppose, plus I didn't really know what to do after the war."

"I don't think any of us did"

He looked at her, and again her eyes betrayed her. He could see that she looked a bit lost too.

"So why are you here?" he asked, deciding being blunt might get him the answers he wanted.

At that moment, his coffee arrived, as did her food.

Hermione looked at her food, picking up and eating one of her fries, as Draco ordered some food.

Hermione used this time to look at Draco, now that she knew who he was. Yes his appearance had changed slightly, but he still looked like Draco. He had kept himself fit, just as Quidditch had done at school. His eyes were still grey, but she could see emotion in his eyes, which she couldn't recall seeing before.

She hadn't heard anything about him for a few years, not since his mother died. At first there were reports in the gossip columns of the Daily Prophet wondering where Draco Malfoy was, and what his disappearance meant, but then other stories and scandals broke and the story was forgotten, and so it seemed was Draco.

Hermione shook her head, to refocus herself as to where she was and she saw Draco smirking at her. He'd caught her staring at him.

"So are you going to answer my question Granger?"

"I prefer Hermione" she countered, taking a bit of her sandwich.

Draco smiled, "Ok, are you going to answer my question Hermione."

Waiting until she swallowed her bite "I'm on holiday" she answered.

Draco looked at her waiting for more, but he realised it wasn't coming as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you my story while you eat, if you tell me yours once my food arrives"

Hermione looked at him, and looked interested. He had hoped she would be curious, and it appeared she was.

After having a drink of her juice, Hermione nodded her head, and said "Ok, deal"

Draco had a sip of his coffee, took a deep breath and started.

"I don't really know where to start, but I guess you've met my father. I grew up being taught all about the Dark Lord and all of the prejudices that went with that, including how purebloods were superior, and lets just say from an early age I learnt not to argue or question him."

Draco took another sip of coffee.

"So once school started, he realised that he could use me to gain influence with the Dark Lord. I was to treat Harry Potter as the enemy and to make sure his school life was as hard as possible. Obviously Weasley was soon added to that, as were you."

Hermione looked at him at this point.

"What is surprises you that Lucius Malfoy didn't like the fact his son was coming second to a muggle born" he asked

Hermione swallowed her mouthful and said "You didn't say mudblood"

"No, its not a word I use anymore"

She looked at him with a slightly shocked expression.

"You asked me earlier why I was here, and I said to try and find myself" Hermione nodded "Well once the war ended, my father was sent to Azkaban, and then my mother died, and suddenly I was alone, but I was also free. I could do what I wanted, there was no one else in control anymore. I didn't know what to do at first. If I'm honest I still don't".

The waitress arrived again, this time with Draco's food. After she had left the table, a silence fell over the table. Draco couldn't believe how honest he was being, or how easy it was to talk to Hermione, while Hermione couldn't believe that she was sitting talking to Draco Malfoy, and it wasn't hard or uncomfortable.

"I think everyone found it hard at the end of the war" Hermione said quietly, "it had been a focus of our life for so long".

Draco nodded, as he started to eat his fries.

"I feel like its when my life started, in a strange way. I guess I just haven't quite figured out what that means". He smiled

"Would you believe me if I said I understood?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at her, and realised he actually did believe her. There was something in her eyes, something he couldn't put his finger on it.

"In what way?" he replied

"When the war ended there was the initial relief that it was all over and we'd won, but as time went on I realised that since I entered the magical world my life had been defined by Voldemort. I was a mudblood and I had to put up with those prejudices, and the fear for myself and the family".

She took a sip of her drink.

"Once I realised it was all over, once all the Death Eaters were rounded up and sentenced, I realised that I could finally live and experience the magical world for what it was."

"I suppose that makes sense" Draco replied.

"Really cause some of my friends think I am talking crap".

Draco laughed, "Imagine what they'd say if they could see you now"

Hermione laughed too.

"So what gossip have I missed?" Draco asked, as he continued to eat his meal.

Hermione spent the next hour or so updating Draco on all of the gossip from home. To anyone watching they looked like two friends having a late lunch.

Eventually the time came for them to leave.

"Will I see you again before you go home?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled, "As I don't know when I'm going home, I guess so"

Draco had a surprised look on his face.

"I'm trying to find myself too" she said, answering the unasked question.

They said there goodbyes and made arrangements to meet for lunch in a couple of days time.

As Draco walked away he wondered if helping Hermione find out who she was, would help him realise who he was?

* * *

**AN: Pls review and let me know what you think.**

**I'm still working on the next chapter, so feedback would be fantastic :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Friends?**

Draco and Hermione had continued to spend time together over the next month or so.

He had met her parents, who it turned out lived in Perth, Western Australia, but had been visiting Sydney for a dentistry conference.

Hermione and Draco had spent time in both Sydney and Perth, thanks to apperation, and found that they had a lot in common.

Gradually they had told each other almost every aspect of their lives.

Draco had learnt that Hermione and Weasel had never been more than friends and that they loved each other like brother and sister. Potter and Ginny had married, as had Neville and Luna, and Pansy and Blaise.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the current Minister for Magic. Cornelius Fudge had retried after the war, and settled into life as a political commentator for the Daily Prophet.

Hermione had learnt all about Draco's childhood, family and what it was like to be a death eater. He had told her all about the places he had visited, the ones he liked and the ones he didn't.

They found that they had a lot in common and conversation flowed easily.

One day they were sitting in a park, having a picnic, watching the people around them. Draco noticed that Hermione was watching a family.

"You'll have that someday" he said

Hermione looked at him, "Maybe" she replied

Draco looked at her, he could see what looked like defeat in her eyes.

"Maybe?" he questioned

"I'm not very good at relationships, and boys, men, tend to just want to be my friend rather than by boyfriend. So I guess I'm not expecting anything" she replied.

Draco just looked at her. He knew he was destined to spend his life alone, but he had accepted that. He could find women when he needed to, muggle or witch, but he knew he could never have a long relationship with them. No witch in their right mind would want to be with him once they realised he was a Malfoy and a Death Eater. He also doubted very much they would believe his father forced him into it. Long term relationships with muggle girls were out of the question too as there was no way he could live without magic, and it would just get complicated.

But Hermione, she was a war hero, the greatest witch of her time, she should and could have everything and anything she wanted.

Draco watched Hermione. She was stunningly beautiful, but he'd though that since the first time he saw her in Sydney. She was intelligent, they could talk for hours about everything from quidditch to politics.

He'd learnt she was loving, caring and forgiving. She'd been prepared to forgive him and develop their friendship.

Suddenly it clicked, and he realised that Hermione didn't see herself as beautiful. She didn't see all of the wonderful things about her. He shook his head, he'd have to convince her that she deserved to be happy.

Draco had spent more and more time thinking about Hermione. He couldn't see why she didn't see all the wonderful things about her. He then wondered why he had never noticed all of the amazing things about her either.

* * *

Hermione hadn't heard from Draco in a few days, and found herself thinking about him. She actually liked having him around, which was something that she never thought she would admit. He was charming and intelligent, plus he'd always been attractive. She could tell he was genuinely sorry for his past, and from what he had told her about his father she felt she understood him a lot more, and felt sorry that he had been through that.

She could sense that the guilt he felt was impacting on his life. He had shut himself away from the world he knew. Yes he had a nice apartment, but she was pretty sure she was his only friend. The couple who ran the coffee shop just down the road knew him as one of their regular customers, as did the local gym, but other than that she knew he limited contact with people.

She could understand why he wanted to get away after the war, the thought had crossed her mind too. She had been defined as one of the Golden Trio, one of the heroes, and yet she had felt lost and scared. She stayed to help those that had suffered, especially the Weasley's, and rebuilding Hogwarts. Then there was Harry and Ginny's wedding, and the first anniversary of the final battle.

It had been about eight months ago when she had finally had enough and headed to Australia to find her parents. Removing the memory charm had been easy enough, but the aftermath had been tough. Her parents took some convincing that what she had done was for the best, and eventually when they sat down and thought about things, they realised she had done what was necessary. They also realised that they loved it in Australia and decided to stay.

Friends and colleagues had been told she was their daughter, and that there had been a family falling out, which was why they never mentioned her. People seemed accepting and most didn't push for too much extra information, they just said they were happy that the family was reunited.

Hermione had spent the time, learning about her parents new life, and figuring out what she wanted to do. In the beginning she had headed back to England fairly regularly, but now her visits were getting less frequent. Of course she had been back most recently for the birth of James Sirius Potter, and they had all asked when she was coming home. She told them she was enjoying spending time with her parents and she was sure she would be home soon. She knew she was lying. She wasn't sure when she would be home, or if she would be home, or where home was.

* * *

It had been over a week since Hermione and Draco had seen each other. Draco had invited Hermione over for dinner, and they had spent the evening catching up and talking about various things, including her parents recent decision to take a holiday to New Zealand.

After dinner Draco had suggested they sit outside and watch the world go by. It was kind of their thing to do. Both so appreciative to still be in the world, and to be with someone who understood that.

They had sat on Draco's balcony, watching the night sky and the couples walking along the beach below. It was a comfortable silence.

Draco got up to get another bottle of wine, and returned carrying the wine and a blanket.

"You looked cold" he said as he passed it to Hermione. She smiled and threw the blanket over her legs.

Draco handed her her glass as he sat down, and Hermione moved the blanket so it was covering his legs too. This meant that they were sitting closer together.

As the night wore on, Hermione and Draco had continued to sit closer together, talking and drinking their wine. Hermione unconsciously leaned her head against Draco's chest as she started to feel tired. Instinctively Draco wrapped his arm around her, and they fell into another of their comfortable silences.

Draco realised that Hermione had fallen asleep, he smiled looking down at her, realising how peaceful and beautiful she looked. He moved very gently and slowly trying not to wake her, but Hermione stirred.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Bedtime", he said has he picked Hermione up, and carried her into his bedroom. As he placed her onto his bed she whispered his name "Draco"

"Ssh" he answered, as he pulled the covers over her and went to leave the room.

"Stay"

He turned around to look at her, and he could see her eyes half open, as she struggled to stay awake.

"Stay, please, the bed is big enough for both of us"

Draco took a deep breath and left the room. As he collected everything from outside and locked the door he wondered if he could sleep in the same bed as Hermione or if he'd be better on the couch. But she'd ask questions if he slept on the couch he reasoned with himself.

Taking another deep breath, he re-entered his bedroom. He could see that Hermione had removed her jeans as they were now on the floor. He removed his jeans and t-shirt and climbed into the other side of the bed and stared at the ceiling.

He glanced at Hermione and smiled. She looked perfect. He knew he was falling in love with her, and he'd do anything to make her happy. Just like he knew that this was likely to be the only time that she would ever be in his bed.

Draco stared back up at the ceiling, realising that he was not going to get much sleep, when Hermione rolled over and snuggled into him. Draco's arms, again, instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

Eventually her steady breathing lulled him to sleep, and dreams of Hermione.

* * *

**AN: Pls review and let me know what you think :)**

**I'm still writing the morning after, but I hope to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Morning After and Declarations**

Hermione woke up in the morning and as her eyes opened she struggled to get her bearings. She wasn't in her room, and she wasn't alone. There were two arms wrapped around her and she was curled into someone's chest.

She moved her head slightly and saw Draco's face. He looked peaceful and content.

The memory of last night returned, and she remembered sitting on the balcony, she must have fallen asleep cause she remembers Draco carrying her into his room. And then she remembered asking him to stay.

Oh my God she thought as her face flushed, I asked him to stay. What's he going to think? Why did he stay?

Her mind was going a mile a minute, when she heard Draco stir. She gently laid her head back down and played dead.

Draco opened his eyes and saw a bushy head of hair lying on his chest. He took a deep breath, and remembered the night before when he had fallen asleep with Hermione in his arms, and she was still there.

Draco didn't move, he didn't want to wake Hermione. He liked being this close to her, and he'd had the best night's sleep he could ever remember and he was sure it was because she was in his arms.

Hermione realised that Draco wasn't moving, so using some of her Griffidor courage Hermione moved her head to look up at him. She saw that he was staring down at her.

"Morning" he said with a smile.

"Morning" she replied a little hesitantly.

Draco could sense that Hermione was nervous.

"How about I make breakfast", he suggested

Hermione smiled as she moved herself slightly away from him.

Draco got out of bed, and left the room, heading for the kitchen.

As soon as he left Hermione pulled the covers over her head and groaned. What was she doing? She had asked him to stay and obviously spend the night asleep in his arms. How did she end up in his arms? Why didn't she move? Why didn't he move?

Her mind was racing and the one thing that she kept coming back to was how safe and secure she felt in his arms. During the time she had played dead she had realised she didn't feel uncomfortable like she thought she should. But then they were friends now, this wasn't Draco her enemy, so why should she feel uncomfortable?

Friends. That was the word Hermione always came back to. Friends. It's what they were, and that fact in itself was a miracle.

"Are you ever getting up"

The voice made her jump, and she pulled the covers down from over her face to see Draco leaning against the door frame looking at her with a smile on his face, and a cup of coffee in his hand.

He walked over and placed the coffee on the nightstand next to the bed, before walking to the chest of draws and pulling out a t-shirt, which he threw on the bed next to her.

"In case you want to get changed" he said matter of factly, before heading back to the door, "oh and breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" he said as he exited.

Hermione looked at the shirt, and then down at herself. She was still in her top from last night. Grabbing her jeans and Draco's t-shirt she headed into the bathroom.

After freshening up and shrinking his t-shirt to fit her Hermione picked up her coffee and headed for the kitchen. She was amazed to see breakfast set out on the balcony, where they had been last night. There was juice, toast, fruit, and coffee.

Draco smiled as he saw her coming.

"Dig in, I'll just freshen up" he said, before heading into the room she had just left.

Hermione walked out onto the balcony, sat down and helped herself to a piece of toast. She looked out at the view and smiled. It was a beautiful day and the beach was already packed with surfers and families.

Draco appeared in a t-shirt and shorts, and joined her on the balcony. They ate in silence, stealing glances at one another, each wondering what the other was thinking, and what to say about the night before.

After they had finished eating, Draco broke the silence

"Hermione, about last night" he started

"Um, don't worry about it, I'm sorry" she said, interrupting him

"Why are you sorry?" Draco asked, unsure of why she felt she had to apologise

"Well I shouldn't have stayed so long, and been in a fit enough state to go home, and well I took over your bed, and if I overstepped any boundaries I'm sorry for that too. I know we're only friends."

It took Draco a second to comprehend what she was saying. She was apologising for spending the night in his bed, and for letting him hold her while he slept. He looked at her and he could see the tiniest glimpse of fear in her eyes. She was expecting him to tell her that they were just friends, that it was just a one off that he did not want to happen again.

Draco got up from his seat and walked over to Hermione and took her hands in his and pulled her up. He walked her to the edge of the balcony and turned her to look out at the view and the beach below. He stood behind her, with his arms wrapped around her, still holding her hands.

Hermione's heart had started beating the minute he had taken her hands. She was scared and unsure about being so close to him, she didn't want to admit how she felt when he touched her.

"See that family down there" he whispered in her ear, close enough for her to feel his breath, as he raised a hand to point to a family playing on the beach, "I want that, and I want it with you".

Hermione froze, he wanted her. She turned in his arms and looked at him. He was staring at her with complete and utter adoration. He raised his hands to cup her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, before moving one hand to her hair and the other to her waist.

"But.." she started as Draco leaned in and kissed her.

The kiss started slow and gentle, and after a few seconds Hermione kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Breaking the kiss when the need for air became too much, Draco looked at Hermione and said "I want you to be mine. I love you."

Hermione heard the words, and she didn't know what to do. Did she feel them too? She had to admit that last night in his arms and that kiss left her feeling things she had never felt before. Could she let him love her? Did he mean those words?

Draco lent in and kissed her again. He could see that she was analysing everything and for once he wanted her to just stop thinking and feel something.

Again breaking for air, Draco took Hermione's hand and led her back into the apartment.

They kissed again, this time with more passion, and using their hands to explore each other's bodies. Draco kissed Hermione's neck and pulled her hair out of its ponytail, before gently pushing her backwards onto the sofa.

"God you're beautiful" he said "How did I not notice you sooner?" he asked before leaning into kiss her neck and collarbone again.

Hermione froze when she heard those words. Why didn't he notice her sooner? Why now? All of a sudden her self doubt was back. He didn't notice her earlier because she was bookworm Granger. She wasn't beautiful, not to someone like him.

Draco was kissing his way back to her mouth, when Hermione moved, causing him to stop. He looked at her and could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Talk to me" he said softly "I don't want to push you, I just..."

"I'm sorry" she said, before pushing him up, jumping up and apparating away, leaving Draco sitting on his sofa completely confused.

* * *

**AN: Ok so it's probably not the ending you wanted, but I wanted there to be more too it and for everyone to hear Hermione's side of the story, which is coming next chapter.**

**Pls review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Hermione's Story**

Draco sat there for the next hour or so, stunned and trying to figure out what had happened and if he should go after her, or give her time.

Eventually Draco stood up and knew he had to find her, he needed her.

Draco apparated to her parents place, knowing how close they had got, and hoping that this was where she had run to for comfort. Her mother answered the door,

"Hello Draco dear" she said

"Um hi" said Draco realising he had no idea what to say "Um is Hermione here?"

He sounded like a pathetic teenage boy.

"Sorry no, she's out for the day, she said something about visiting a friend, I just presumed it was you." Mrs Granger replied

"Ok can you just tell her I called and to owl me?"

"Of course I can"

Draco turned to walk away, when he heard Mrs Granger call his name, "Draco", she was heading up the path towards him, "don't give up" she said looking at him with understanding in her eyes.

Before he could ask her any questions she had turned on her heal and walked back into the house closing the door. It was only once Draco had apparated home that he realised Mrs Granger knew something. Hermione must have been there.

Ok Hermione you can have some time but I'm not giving up he thought.

Mrs Granger had waited until she heard that telltale pop from outside, signaling that Draco had gone.

She walked into her daughter's bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Are you ready to tell me yet?" she asked softly looking at her daughter's puffy eyes

Hermione said quietly, still sniffing, "He told me he loved me, he said I was beautiful and.."

Hermione was crying again

"Oh sweetie, come here" her mum said pulling her into a hug "why is that a bad thing?"

Hermione didn't say anything at first, she just continued to cry on her mum's shoulder. Eventually she mumbled, "He said" sob "he didn't know" sob "why he hadn't noticed me sooner".

All of a sudden her mum understood why her daughter was so upset and it was time to put it to an end. It was time Hermione faced up to her self doubts and realised just how special she was and let someone love her for her.

"Hermione" her mum said moving to be looking directly at her daughter, holding her shoulders so that she couldn't move, knowing Hermione was likely to want to run once she started talking.

"It is time to put this to an end. You are an amazing person and you deserve happiness. So Draco didn't notice you sooner, from what you have said its a miracle you are even friends now, you were so different at school".

Hermione looked at her mum and gave a slight nod.

"But you need to get over this idea that you are not good enough for someone to love, you should have got over it years ago. You're a bright girl, its time to use that brain."

Hermione's eyes had dropped to her lap.

"Hermione, look at me"

Hermione raised her head.

"Do you love him?"

Hermione nodded

"Then sweetie you need to tell him that, and you need to tell him everything. You also need to go and face that boy that broke your heart and put it all behind you".

"I can't"

"Yes you can, you're stronger than you think, and he was wrong, you know that, you just need to tell him that."

Hermione started to cry again, and her mum hugged her until her sobs subsided.

* * *

It took Hermione a few days but eventually she felt ready to do what she needed to. She missed Draco more than she ever thought possible. She missed their conversations, their silences, his smile, his eyes, she missed everything.

Sitting at the kitchen table Hermione wrote a quick note

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry for everything, and I promise I will explain, there is just something I need to do first._

_I'm going away for a few days, but as soon as I get back I promise I'll be in touch._

_I don't want to loose our friendship, so please don't hate me for taking this time. I need to do this before I talk to you. I hope when I explain you will understand._

_Hermione_

She then attached it to her owl and sent him on his way to Draco.

Hermione then grabbed her bag, apparated to the Australian Ministry of Magic in Canberra and headed to the International Floo Network.

"Destination" asked the harsh looking witch behind the desk.

"Romania" replied Hermione.

"Floo 3" came the response.

Hermione headed to her designated floo, and joined the queue. When it reached her turn, she confirmed her destination with the wizard in charge of the floo. He then handed her some floo powder, and wished her a pleasant trip.

"Romania" Hermione said as she threw her powder in the fire.

She landed in the Romanian Ministry of Magic Offices, confirmed who she was to the official and was then on her way.

Once outside the building Hermione apparated to her destination. The house was exactly as she remembered it.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a dark haired wizard, who did a double take when he saw her standing there

"Hermione" he said before pulling her into a hug "long time, no see".

"Hi Igor" she replied, and together they entered the house.

"Charlie, Charlie" Igor shouted "You'll never guess who's here"

Charlie Weasley appeared from the top of the stairs, "Hermione" he shouted as he ran down the stairs to hug her.

Hermione smiled, "Hi Charlie"

The three then spent the next hour catching up over coffee, before Igor realised he had to head to work.

When it was just the two of them, Hermione realised it was now or never.

"Charlie, I came because I need to talk to you"

Charlie looked at Hermione, "This sounds serious" he smiled.

"It is"

Charlie looked a little concerned, "You're not in trouble are you?"

"No" she smiled, "but I do have some things that I need to say and that I should have said years ago".

Charlie's look went from concern to confusion.

Hermione took a deep breath and said "I was in love with you."

Charlie's jaw dropped.

"It started as a school girl crush, you were the cool older brother I suppose, but during the time we spent together after the war, it grew into something more. I knew, in my heart, that you would never look at me like that but part of me hoped."

Hermione looked at Charlie, and saw that he was still shell-shocked and trying to take everything in.

"We became closer, and you told me how important I was to you, I was almost the perfect woman. I know now that it was just a throw away comment, but at the time, it gave me hope."

"Hermione, I.."

"Please let me finish" Charlie nodded.

"Remember that Christmas we got drunk here before we headed back to the Burrow?"

Charlie nodded again.

"We kissed under the mistletoe, and that kiss meant everything to me. The only other man I had kissed was Victor. The next morning I heard you and Igor talking and you said I was the type of girl that men would only have as a friend. I was too smart, and too bossy and not pretty enough to have a relationship with. You'd kissed me out of pity".

Tears were falling down Hermione's face by now, and Charlie's face was also full of sorrow and regret.

"We headed back to the Burrow that day" Hermione continued, "and I asked Ron and Harry if I was the type of girl that men would only want as a friend and reluctantly they both said yes, but they didn't want it to hurt my feelings. Fred, Lee and Oliver all said the same. It was then I realised that even though I was smart, it didn't matter, I would forever be just a friend, and that meant that I was meant to be alone. It didn't help that during the period just after the war that everyone was finding someone. I was always the odd one out, so I left to find my parents, to find myself."

"Hermione I, I don't know what to say. Those comments, you were never meant to hear them and I don't even know what I meant by them." Charlie responded.

"I understand that now, and I understand that they were wrong. I've met someone and he loves me for me, and I ran away because I didn't think I was good enough, or worthy enough, but I am."

Charlie nodded

"I just needed to tell you this, for me, which I know is selfish, but I needed to do this to be stronger."

"I understand, and Hermione I am so sorry I caused you so much pain and self doubt. You are an amazing witch and you deserve to be happy. Please forgive me for the pain I caused you".

Hermione smiled, "thanks Charlie, and I forgive you".

They stood there together in an awkward silence, before Hermione moved towards Charlie and gave him a hug. They stood holding each other for several minutes, letting all of the pain, anger, hurt and shock evaporate.

They then spent a few more hours talking about everything and healing their friendship. It was only when Igor arrived home to find Charlie who was late for work that Hermione realised the time.

"I have to go, I've got a floo booked home" she said.

"Where is home?" Charlie asked, "Mum mentioned that you haven't been around much."

"I'm still figuring out where home is" she said with a smile "but I think I have a better idea now".

They said their goodbyes and Hermione started her journey home, knowing in her heart home was with Draco, if he was still prepared to have her.

* * *

**AN: I hope this helps you to forgive Hermione for leaving Draco the way she did :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Will you have me?**

Hermione arrived at the Australian Ministry of Magic and knew she had to go and see Draco.

She realised that thanks to time difference, it was just after midnight, but she didn't want to wait until morning.

She apparated straight to his place, arriving in the living room. The apartment was in complete darkness. Presuming he was in bed, Hermione quietly made her way towards the bedroom.

She was shocked when she opened the door and saw an empty bed. Hermione moved through the apartment looking for any sign of Draco, or where he could be, but she could find no trace.

Feeling dejected, Hermione headed out onto the balcony. As she looked out at the beach below, she saw a lone figure sitting in the sand, watching the waves. She knew instantly that it was Draco.

Hermione headed out of the apartment and across the road to the beach, and made her way towards Draco. It was a beautiful night, there was a clear sky so the stars were shining bright, and there was only a very gentle breeze off the ocean.

Draco didn't hear her approach him. She looked at him as she got closer and she realised he looked sad and empty. He looked like the Draco she remembered from their last year at school.

"Draco" she said softly when she reached him.

He looked up and she saw the hope glisten in his eyes when he saw her standing there.

"You came back"

"Yes" she said as she sat down next to him. "I just had to figure somethings out. I'm not always as smart as everyone thinks I am" she said with a smile, and then noticed that Draco hadn't smiled back.

Fear was engulfing Hermione, what if he didn't want her anymore.

"Why did you come back" he asked, still not looking at her

Hermione moved so that she could reach out and gently turn his face to hers, "Because I love you" she said "and I want you too".

Draco looked at her and he could see in her eyes that she meant every word. He smiled and Hermione's heart swelled.

"You love me?"

"I love you and I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier, but I mean it. I love you Draco Malfoy and I want you in my life, if you'll have me" she asked, her hand still caressing his cheek.

Draco moved his hands to her face, then her hair as he leaned in and kissed her, just as he had done the first time they kissed, except this time Hermione kissed him back straight away.

The kiss was soft, tender and full of want. Draco pulled Hermione closer to him, he didn't want her to disappear again, and they fell backwards onto the sand, with Hermione on top of Draco.

They broke for air and Hermione whispered, "take me home".

Draco smiled and the pair got up, Draco then picked Hermione up, threw her over his shoulder and ran back up the beach with her screaming at him.

He put her down when they reached the edge of the beach and kissed her again, before grabbing her hand and leading her back to his apartment.

Once safely inside his apartment, Draco and Hermione kissed again, this time with more passion. Hermione broke the kiss, grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

Hermione kissed Draco again, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Hermione tugged at his t-shirt, and broke the kiss to pull it over his head.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked

"Yes, are you?" Hermione replied

"Yes" he said as he pulled her t-shirt off and kissed her again.

Draco gently pushed Hermione back towards the bed, before guiding her down onto it. The rest of their clothing was removed and they spent hours kissing and exploring each other.

* * *

Draco woke up later that morning and saw Hermione curled into his chest, her hair everywhere. He smiled and gently reached down to pull her hair off her face, allowing him to look at her peaceful face.

Hermione stirred and moved her head to look at Draco. "Morning" she smiled sleepily.

"Morning" he replied, before leaning down to kiss her.

It wasn't long before the pair were lost in their kisses and their love for each other.

Draco and Hermione eventually got up and were sitting in his lounge room eating a late lunch.

"Draco, I think there are somethings I need to explain" Hermione said nervously.

Both knew that they needed to have a conversation, but both had been ignoring it, wanting to enjoy the fact that they loved each other, no matter how they got there.

"I know" Draco replied, "but I only want you to tell me if you are ready to"

"I am and I need to"

Hermione moved from her seat to sit next to Draco on the sofa.

"For a long time I didn't think that I would fine anyone to love me, or that I deserved it. Even before Hogwarts, I was always the bookworm know-it-all, and you remember how I was treated at school. Even hanging around with Harry and Ron didn't always help. I was never one of the popular girls, never one of the pretty girls" she explained

Draco smiled at her and took her hands in his "only cause we were all too stupid to notice" he replied kissing one of her hands.

She smiled at him, "maybe, but even after school that didn't change. I had fallen in love with someone and he didn't love me back. In fact he said I wasn't the type of girl you would have as a girlfriend'.

Draco could see the tears forming in her eyes now. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that he was there for her.

"I asked my friends if they agreed and they did. They all said they loved me but that I just wasn't that type of girl. Plus in all the media after the war, I was always referred to as the brains or the intelligence of the golden trio, or the brightest witch of my age. No one ever called me beautiful"

Tears had started to trickle down her face. Draco let go of one of her hands to wipe them away.

"Ginny and Luna always told me that I'd find someone, but I became convinced that I wouldn't." she said in a soft voice.

"Ginny and Luna were right" he said, still stroking her cheek.

"I know, now" she said quietly.

"I went to see him, Charlie in Romania. I needed to tell him how much he had hurt me and the self doubt he had caused. He was sorry and I think we'll be friends again, in time" she said feeling more confident.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, holding his hands in hers, "when you told me I was beautiful, no one had ever said that to me before. It scared me. Then you said you didn't know why you didn't notice me sooner, and all my self doubt came back and I got scared that if you did notice me you'd see that you wouldn't want me."

Draco could see the fear and honesty in her eyes as she spoke.

"Hermione" he said, releasing her hands so that he could move his hands to her face. Holding her face, so she was looking at him, he continued, "you are beautiful and amazing and smart and most defiantly the brightest witch of our age, and I love you and I promise I am never letting you go."

Draco then leaned in and kissed Hermione with all of the love that he felt, he then pulled back, still looking in her eyes and said "besides I'm just as scared of you realising you don't want me."

She could see that he meant those words, "Draco I love you, I love the person you have become, and I know you are not the person you were. I'm never letting you go either", she said before leaning in to seal her words with a kiss.

* * *

Draco and Hermione both knew that they had self doubt to overcome, but all of a sudden they weren't so scared. They knew they had each other and their love and that was enough for them. The rest they would deal with together.

* * *

**AN: Ok so I'm not sure if this is the end of the story or not. It kind of feels like it should be, but it also feels unfinished... **

**I guess I'll give it a few days and see if anything else comes to me :)**

**Pls review and let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Now Everyone Knows**

It had been several weeks since Draco and Hermione had declared their love for one another and started their relationship. They had spent lots of time together and learnt more about each other. Who knew Draco Malfoy would turn out to be a fantastic cook, or that Hermione Granger was scared of clowns.

Her parents had accepted the relationship with a chorus of "about time", and they had accepted Draco into the family with ease, and family dinners were a regular occurrence in both Perth and Sydney.

Neither had mentioned telling her 'family' back home, but this was all brought to a head with an owl from Ginny.

"It's Lily's first birthday tomorrow" Hermione mentioned to Draco as they walked along the beach outside his apartment.

Draco stopped and turned to look at her, "I'm guessing there's more?" he questioned.

"Well there's a party, and I've been invited and, well..."

"You were wondering if you should mention me and us?" Draco finished for her.

"Well yeah" Hermione answered.

"Hermione I love you and I'm not going anywhere, but if you are not ready to tell everyone yet, then that's ok with me" he said looking in her eyes and cupping her face. "You are my life now, but this is up to you, I'm not going to pressure you".

Hermione looked at him and took a deep breath and asked "would you come with me?"

Draco smiled and nodded, "I'd be honoured."

* * *

Draco and Hermione apparated to Godric Hollow the next day, and walked hand in hand towards the Potter house.

They could see the pink balloons decorating the gate as they arrived.

"So what exactly did you say to Ginny" Draco asked, as they grew closer to the party.

"I just said I was brining someone who was very important to me, and that I wanted her to trust my judgement".

"Right" Draco said, taking a deep breath, "I'm still not convinced I won't be hexed when I walk through the door"

"They'll have to get past me first" Hermione said, as she turned and gave him a quick kiss.

Hermione walked through the front door, and headed towards the back of the house, where all the noise was coming from. As she reached the kitchen she saw Ginny.

"Hey Gin" Hermione said

"Hermione" Ginny screamed as she ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. It was then she saw the blonde haired man attached to Hermione's hand.

"Um hi" she said releasing Hermione, "I'm Ginny"

Hermione and Draco exchanged a quick glance realising that Ginny didn't immediately recognise Draco thanks to the slight changes he had made to his appearance.

"I know, nice to see you again" he replied.

Ginny looked confused and Hermione decided to get this over with.

"Ginny this is my boyfriend, Draco"

Ginny's head snapped towards Hermione and then back to Draco. She looked at him intently, surely this was not Draco Malfoy standing in her kitchen, holding hands with her best friend. The more she looked at him the more she realised it was. He might have slightly darker skin and hair now, and look a bit more natural and healthy, but it was Draco Malfoy.

Ginny moved towards the back door, "Harry can you come in here for a moment please" she yelled.

A few seconds later in walked Harry, who smiled when he saw Hermione before seeing the man standing next to her. Ginny had said that Hermione was bringing someone, guess this was who it was.

"Harry, this is Hermione's boyfriend, Draco" Ginny said, looking at her husband, needing him to tell her that she was imagining all of this.

"Dr..Draco" Harry stammered as he looked at the man next to Hermione.

"Listen both of you" Hermione said "Yes I'm in love with Draco Malfoy, and yes I know I need to explain, but please give me the chance to do that".

Both Harry and Ginny looked at her, making it clear that this explanation was to be done now.

"Look when we met I was an unsure as you are, but he's changed, he's found who he wants to be not who his family expects him to be. I trust him and I love him, and it doesn't matter what either of you say because he has made me happier than I ever though I would be. He's made me realise that I can be happy and deserve to be happy".

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind, and kissed the top of her head.

"And just for the record, I love her too and she has made me happier than I ever though possible, or that I ever deserved. She has gotten to know me for me and who I am, not who my father wanted me to be. She has also forgiven everything and I know how lucky I am and I'm not going to mess that up".

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and then at the couple standing in front of them.

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes Harry, I've never been more certain of anything in my life".

"And you love her?"

"Yes, more than I ever thought possible"

Harry took a deep breath and said "I'm not saying I understand, and I have reservations and concerns, but Hermione if you are happy and you love and trust him, then I am prepared to trust your judgement. All we've ever wanted is for you to be happy, but Draco I want you to understand, if you hurt her in any way I will hurt you".

"I understand Harry, but I won't. She's the most precious thing in my life".

"Hey there is a party out here you know, for your daughter" Ron said as he walked though the door, stopping when he saw the four people in the kitchen.

"Hermione was just introducing us to her new boyfriend" Ginny said, before picking up a plate of cupcakes and heading towards the door, her brother currently stood in, "and I think you should be introduced in here too" she finished, before moving through the door and closing it behind her.

It was Ron's turn to look confused.

"Ron, you remember Draco?" Hermione said, knowing with Ron that it was better to get this over with quickly.

"Draco, as in Draco Malfoy"

"Weasel" Draco answered, confirming Ron's suspicions.

"Before you freak out"

"Freak out, why would I freak out? I mean your dating Draco Malfoy, that seems perfectly normal." Ron shouted sarcastically

"If you'd let me explain" Hermione said

"Explain, explain what" Ron shouted.

"Ok" Harry said, stepping in front of Ron "while Hermione's choice might seem a little strange"

"A little strange?" Ron questioned

"We owe it to her to trust her judgement, and quite frankly I'd like to get back to my daughter's party and there not to be any bloodshed. So we are all going to go outside and act like the adults we are, and trust our best friend's judgement".

"But.." Ron started

"But nothing. If necessary we can talk about this later, but I am going back outside".

With that Harry left the kitchen, leaving Ron to stare are the pair in front of him.

"I'm gonna need a minute" Ron said "and I'm not happy, but I am not going to ruin Lily's party, and I don't even to know what to say".

"Trust me Ron please" Hermione said, before leading Draco out into the party.

The rest of the afternoon past without any major event, although there was a lot of explaining. All of the Weasley's and their respective families were there, along with friends from school. Everyone wanted to hear the explanation of how Hermione and Draco ended up together.

By the end of the party, most people had seen how in love they were and accepted the relationship. Ron was still a little shocked but even he had admitted that Hermione had looked happier than she had in years.

Charlie Weasley had grabbed her and said "so this is who's helping you find your home?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, it is".

"You look happy Hermione, and I'm glad" Charlie said, before placing a kiss on her cheek and moving on to talk to Bill.

Draco and Hermione finally made it home, after spending hours talking to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"So you're still alive, and there was no hexing" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah it wasn't as bad as it could have been" Draco smiled.

Hermione curled herself into him more, "I realised something today. This is home now, my life with you, but I'd like to see my friends a little more than I have been. I don't feel like the odd one out anymore. Does that make sense?" she said, blushing slightly.

"Absolutely" Draco replied "and I know they are just as much family to you as your parents".

"And you" Hermione replied, before kissing Draco.

"Your my family too, the one I never had" he replied, squeezing her tighter to him.

* * *

**AN: So I decided on one more chapter, and now its complete. I hope your all happy with it :)**

**I don't know if there will be a sequel or not, I'll just have to see if any of these ideas in my head turn into anything.**

**PS thank you to everyone who reviewed and who stayed with the story the whole way xxx**


End file.
